A Chibi Fights for a Soul
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: Sequel for A Chibi through the Gate. Chibi faces Envy again and it's their last battle. AlxOC oc-Chibi Goth
1. The begining

Chibi Goth is back and ready to save the world...but first she will need the saving!

Here is a link to what Chibi goth looks like before and now. (yes the picture was orignally Sakura Haruno)

The first picture is how is looked in **A chibi thought the gate**. The back to front pic is how she looks now, three years later.

.com/albums/pp4/YuukixZero16/?action=view¤t;=

**765432**

_Chapter 1: My heart quickens in battle_

**Chibi Goth's pov**

I had just finished training in the military courtyards. Alphonse, who was my boyfriends for three years now, was smiling and clapping as he walked towards me and handed me my face cloth. I smiled at him and he returned it. He knew he had to go to the library later so he was spending as much time with me as he could right now. I felt my smile disappear as I saw clouds climb over the sun's says. I looked over at Al and he just smiled and grabbed my hand. I felt my cheeks grow warm as I clasped my hands with his. He guided me out of the courtyard and out of the military headquaters. He said 'hey' to his brother when he walked by him and Edward returned his gesture bye also saying 'hi'. I smiled and felt happy that they were able to be happy again in their own world. Then something went off in my mind....did Al love me only because I brought him back here? I shook the thoughts from my mind and looked over to him. He turned and looked at me.

"Want to join me in the library today? It's never busy on Tuesdays." He said as he guided me towards the large building with many steps to climb. I felt like dying....they really need to invent an escalator (Chibi Goth is from a different time period remeber?). I nodded and he smiled and held onto my hand tighter as he walked me up the stairs. Guess he thought I would fall or something. I would sometimes flashback to the fight with Envy and would be zoned out for a bit...maybe that was why. But I felt my mind wander and then I started to think about the journey I had when I got here for the first time. I changed so many lives that day. I was so proud of myself. I remebered jumping through a train window, running away from the military going to the underground city with Winry. And who could forget the life vs. Death battle with Envy? Though I really wouldn't call it a fight...more like I was Envy's Punching bag. I felt my arms getting shaken and I snapped out of my thoughts. I realized it was Al shaking my shoulders and we were still at the bottom of the stairs. Guess he didn't trust me that much.

"Hey you ok?" Alphonse asked me I nodded. "Can you please talk to me....it sounds, I mean feels like you hate me..." He said with sadness in his voice. I sighed.

"You...you don't just like me because I brought you back right?" I asked him, turning my eyes from his stare. He let go of my shoulders and wrapped his arms around my waist. He dug his head into my neck.

"No silly. I love you because your so amazing."

"How?" I asked. I was adopted by to evil Homonculus if that is so special. He released me from his hug and looked me straight in the eye.

"Sure you saved my brother and I from London. But you risked you life for Winry, Brother, and me. You barley knew us but you still saved us to make others happy. You could of died but you ignored that factor and still fought for us. You had a brush with death twice, you protected me and the others from Envy, even though I'm still against how brother took care of Envy....oh...sorry about that....um. You care for others and you look out for everyone else before yourself. Sure you can be a load sometimes...but I still love you." He said blushing towards the end. I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I love you too." I said looking into his brown-ish gray eyes. He grinned

"Besides you love cats too!"

"Idiot." I said playfully punching him in the shoulder. We started to walk up the steps but then we heard multiple explosions behind us made us stop in our tracks and run into the other direction


	2. The End

Last chapter of sequel! It's might be weird or hard to follow so sorry.

$#

**Chibi Goth's Pov**

Al and I contiued to run through the town until we found where the explosion came from. The Portal of truth was in the middle of Centrel city! I saw a figure emerge from it and saw it was Envy...again! _Shit_ was my only thought at the time. Al looked at me and shook my shoulders.

"See! I told you I hated how brother took care of him." He harshly whispered. I looked at Al.

"Alphonse get the military and leave this to me. I have a score to settle." I whispered back. He gave me a worried look and I smiled at him. "I'll be ok." I watched Al run from the way were we came from. I stood there and watched the portal close and disappear. Envy streched and looked at me.

"You...you....YOU! CHIBI GOTH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, causing people to flee from the area. I smirked.

"Hello....father." I said with sarcasm hinted on the word 'Father'. "How was the portal of truth? Too much to handle for poor little you?" I asked him crossing my arms. He growled and flung towards me. I yelped and ran away from the spot I was in. I started to growl and started to chase after me. I clapped my hands together on a close by building and had spikes fly out of it to hit Envy. It worked... but had no affect. I continued to run and use the same attack. I tripped over rubble and fell to the hard ground. Envy tackled me and he pinned me to the ground. He looked down at me and spit onto my face.

"You are a little worm...no more like a little brat. Thinking Alchemy could destroy me? It created me!" He yelled in my face. I glared at him and he put his face close to mine. "You lost." He said, his breath hitting my face.

"No-I-didn't!" I said using my free leg to push him off me. He flipped over me and I quickly got up. So far so good. No injuries that I know about. I looked at Envy and watched him plung towards me again. I dodged and punched him with much force in the back. He flew into a building, cracking some of it in the process. He staggered back up and smiled evily at me. It sent chills up my spine. I ran up and punched him square in the face causing him to break the wall.

"You can't beat me!" Envy yelled. I, however, continued to punch him in his crap lowsy face. He continued to take the blows. I soon felt my muscles hurt and I had to stop attacking. He grinned and punched me, causing me to go though a brick wall and hit another wall. I fell to the ground an tried to move my right arm. Couldn't. It was now broken.

_'Shit' _I thought trying to get up. I only just fell back onto the ground. Envy walked towards me and kicked me causing me to hit another brick wall. I layed on my side, tears on the verdge of falling. Then something in my mind went off. I used my left hand to get up. I looked up to see Envy slowly making his way towards me. I quickly stood, legs shaky, and clapped my hands together, I had to lower my left one to hit the right one.I placed my left hand onto my heart and quickly hit the ground causing the portal of truth to opened. I looked up to the roof tops to see the military ready to fire. Edward, Al, and Winry watching.

_'I wonder how long they were watching.'_ I thought. I saw Envy standing infront of the portal...eyes wide. I smirked.

"FIRE!" I yelled. Military weapons started to his Envy in the back. I ran towards Envy and the military fire stopped. I tackled him into the portal and he yelled. "Best thing about the portal is you can't regenerate. Bastard!" I yelled closing the portal.

Al ran up to me and gave me a light hug. He must of known of my broken right arm. Winry walked up to me with Edward behind her. She was carrying a first aid kit and fixed up my arm. I quess I would be out of the military for awhile. Maybe now I can spend more time with Alphonse.

_The End_


End file.
